


Tortured

by immashipdis



Series: Random YouTuber Stories [7]
Category: Tythan - Fandom
Genre: Blood, M/M, angst with hopeful ending, pstd symptoms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 03:10:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11842734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/immashipdis/pseuds/immashipdis
Summary: Cliche. They're normal ages and already datingWarning: Blood, PSTD symptoms





	Tortured

-Tyler pov-  
"And then he said that-" I silently thanked whoever cut off Mark's rambling by phoning me. I plucked my phone out of my pocket and smiled slightly as 'Blue Boy (<3)' popped up on the caller id.

"Hey Blue." I heard a muffled banging sound and Ethan's sobs and I was instantly concerned. "Help me! He's trying to get in!" The hysterical voice of the younger male was whispered and breathy, as if he was trying to stay quiet. My eyes widened.

"What?! Hold on, I'm on my way!" I left Mark standing where he was and raced to my car, driving to Ethan's apartment as fast as I legally could. I bolted up the stairs and froze on his floor. The door was wide open.

I raised my hand to my mouth in horror as I peeked inside. The usually tidy room was destroyed, a sign of a struggle. "Eth? Are you ok?" I waited for a moment of silence before advancing towards the open bedroom door. I saw that the lock was completely busted open and moved inside.

The first thing that caught my eye was the open closet door, clothes from inside torn out and lying on the ground. But the thing that worried me the most was the familiar phone lying in a large puddle of blood. "Ethan! Where are you?!"

Again, not getting a reply, my heart sank in worry for my boyfriend and anger at whoever took him. My first instinct was to phone the cops and explain that he had been taken, before calling Mark who came to Ethan's flat.

We sat together as I explained to the officers what happened. They searched his room and launched an investigation. Mark made a video explaining to everybody that Ethan was missing and we were all worried. Almost every day for a week was spent searching in places he could be.

My heart was heavy and my hair had grown a lot since I was too busy to get it cut again. The girls had red eyes under their makeup and Mark was stressed out even more than he had been. Ethan's fans were also panicking about the young man's disappearance.

After three months of investigations, they closed the case and stopped searching. We protested when they said that we should accept that he was probably dead. I cried in the privacy of my room, praying that the blue haired man was still alive.

Our team continued to look for Ethan for another few months before sitting down in the office. It was Mark that broke the heavy silence. "Guys, I think... I think that it's time to pack it in. We need to move on. Ethan is gone." I stared at my friend in disbelief.

Out of the corner of my eyes I see Amy and Kathryn nod slowly in agreement. "What?! No, he isn't gone! You can't just give up on him!" I was standing up now. Mark stared at me sympathetically before talking softly. "We know this is hard Tyler, especially for you, but it's been almost seven months since he was taken and we found nothing. You have to let him go."

I felt something between anger and sadness build up in my chest and behind my eyes. "I'm not going to let go. You can give up, but I will never let him go." I wiped a stray tear off my face and strode out of the office.

I got into my car and just drove. I didn't have a clear plan on where yet but I needed to get away. I drove for about 40 minutes before I had to stop. I pulled over to an abandoned looking house in the middle of nowhere. Then I let it all out. I ball up my fists and pound the wheel, tears pouring out of my eyes.

After five minutes, I stop, my face red with tears and panting heavily. Sniffing, I get out of the car to cool down. I look down at my phone to see a few missed calls and a text message before sighing and turning it off.

A slight movement from a window inside the desolate house made me glance up. I saw a dark figure move behind a curtain as I looked their way. Curious, I walked up to the house to see that the door was hanging off of its hinges.

I entered the house, calling for the figure. "Hello? I know that there's somebody here." A creak in the room opposite me, alerted me to the presence of someone. I moved into the room to see a shorter male in pitch black clothes facing the corner, his head down.

"Hello? Are you ok?" The man moved further into the corner as I approached. His build reminded me of someone and I froze as I realised who this was. "Jack? Why are you here?" At the mention of the Irishman's name, he turned around.

Sure enough, Sean McLoughlin was standing in the corner of a room in a dilapidated house in the middle of nowhere. Even in the darkness of the room, I could see him holding something shiny and metallic. A knife.

I tense as he took a step closer. "Jack. What are you doing?" As he kept walking forward, I saw a dark liquid on his neck and realised that he had his Anti outfit on. Now I was more confused than before. "Oh Tyler, you're all so stupid! You really thought that I was a creation of the fans? Somebody that Sean could cosplay as? No! I'm here and real! I've been right under your noses the whole time you've been searching!"

'Anti is real?' He giggled darkly. "Huh, you don't believe me. Well, follow me." Grabbing my arm and twisting me round, I felt the tip of his knife on my spine. I had no choice but to follow him.

I was lead to a damp, metallic smelling basement. I heard a small whimper and Ja- Anti told someone to be quiet. "Do you really think that Sean would do... This?!" As he said that, a light turned on and I took in the horrifying sight before me. The shaking skinny figure was lying on the ground, covered in blood.

"Eth...!" All the bruises and cuts on his face made my boyfriend almost unrecognizable. Ethan's faded grey hair was hanging limply over his dull eyes and his exposed chest and shredded jeans showed how much weight that he had lost.

I almost moved to comfort the younger male before Anti pushed the tip of his knife into my muscular back. I winced in pain as I felt a small trickle of blood make its way to the bottom of my shirt. "My little pet was good today so he should get a reward. He took all of his punishments silently so I brought him a close friend."

I was shoved towards Ethan and I knelt down beside him. I reached towards him to give him a hug, but the poor guy flinched away, small tears running down his hollow cheek. I whispered quiet apologies to him, not daring to touch him again.

Anti giggled again and I glared at him. "This is a fun reunion! But now you'll be together for the rest of your lives!" I shot up to a standing position and made a sound of protest before realising that Ethan had curled up in fright from my sudden movement.

"You know too much and if Sean gets caught by the cops, then I do too. This way I have two pets anyway!" While Anti was talking, I had slowly moved into a place where I could attack him. "That's where you're wrong. You don't even have one!"

I launched myself towards him and he fell to the ground still clutching the knife. He kicked me off of him and I felt blood gushing out of my lip. "Why did you go after Ethan?!" I wiped blood off of my chin as I growl the question.

"Sean had taken a likening to him and they were close friends. He didn't have any suspicions at all when I showed up. That made him an easy target!" Anti got to his feet and raised his knife, throwing it at me but missing, before it flew behind me. I frowned hearing Ethan groan but didn't take my eyes off of Anti. "'Easy target' is not what Ethan is. I'm sorry Sean."

I shoved the green haired man as hard as I could to the wall and smacked his head back. He fell unconscious and I laid him onto the ground, grabbing a blood caked whip and tying his wrists together. 'Even if Anti is heartless, Jack is still a friend and I shouldn't hurt him.'

I spun around, and noticed to my horror that the knife that I thought was thrown at me had hurried itself in the blue boy's chest. Blood was dripping out of the wound. "Eth!" He was passed out and very pale. I dug my phone out of my pocket, calling for an ambulance and finding a small roll of bandages in the tortured male's jeans. I also reluctantly called for the cops.

Applying pressure to the area, I also felt the slow heartbeat of my boyfriend through his skinny and prominent ribcage. Scared to be too forceful with his weak figure by picking him up, I decided to slid him onto my lap to warm him up and get him off of the ground.

I ended up calling back Mark and telling him to meet me at the hospital. He agreed immediately. I hesitated to tell him who the captor was before deciding that he may know what to do. "Mark, Ethan was tortured by Jack...Well kind of. Anti is real and he's been posing as Jack so that nobody would notice."

I could almost hear the devastation through the phone. "Tyler...I know he hurt Ethan...b-but you can't let them take away Jack..." I ran a gentle hand through the faded hair and sighed. "I don't want to either, but Anti is out of control. Getting him help is what we need to do. I'm sorry Mark, I wish there was another way..."

I heard sirens draw up at the house. Hanging up on Mark, I shouted up to the services for their attention. They came rushing down the steps and carted away Ethan on a stretcher and Jack in handcuffs and barely awake. I could see the confusion in his eyes and knew that it wasn't currently Anti.

I was given an ice pack for my lip and invited to follow the ambulance in my car and as promised, I met Mark there. I sent him a guilty look and he nodded grimly, pressing his lips together and blinking a few times. We were told to wait for Ethan in the waiting rooms.

After an hour of anxious pacing, the cops asked for a short interview with me. I left Mark with Amy, who had just arrived. They hugged each other as I left.

Sitting down in a spare hospital room, the cop asked some questions. I said that we were all good friends but Jack might have some type of personality disorder. About ten minutes later, a nurse came and informed me that Ethan's surgery had gone well, but he was still unconcious.

When I was allowed, I rushed to the room that she told me. Mark was holding Amy in a tight embrace outside the room, both of them having a few tears in their eyes. I pushed open the door to see the pale figure breathing very slowly on the bed. Now that there wasn't any blood over him, I could clearly see every bruise and all the individual cuts in his skin.

The skeletal appearance of his underweight body made almost no dent in the bed. I pulled his bony hand into my own and pressed a small kiss to it, feeling slightly more reassured that it was warmer than before. The two lovebirds joined me after a while and we sat together for the rest of the day, occasionally making small talk before visiting hours were over.

I returned home and left my phone's ringer on, just in case. After listening to some of my music, I got ready to sleep and fell onto my bed. Eventually falling asleep, I had no dream until a loud series of chimes came from my phone. Sleepily picking up, the lady said that she was the hospital receptionist and I shot up into a sitting position.

"Your boyfriend, Ethan Nestor, is awake. He hasn't spoken a word but when we asked him who he would like to see, he pointed out your name. Be careful with him." So at 3:48 am, I rushed through the doors of the hospital and was directed to his room.

Calming myself as I remembered his reactions in the basement, I slowly pushed open the door to see Ethan sitting upright, on the defence. "Hey Ethan." I held back every urge I had to hug the younger man until his dull eyes glazed over with tears and he reached out for my hand.

Still controlling my excitement to see him again, I walked over to my previous seat and took his hand again, interlocking our fingers. "Eth, I'm so happy to see you!" Mentioned man gave a small smile and opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out. My smile wavered slightly as he failed again and again.

Ethan tried to hit his chest to make a sound. I wrapped a hand around his small wrist to stop him. "Eth! Stop, it'll come back in a bit!" The frail man's shoulders shook with silent sobs and he pressed into my body. I loosely put my arms around his waist and muttered small phrases into his ear.

I checked the bandages to make sure that he hadn't split the stitches, which he thankfully hadn't. Not thinking, I leaned in to place a kiss on his cheek and froze as my boyfriend flinched away. He balled up his fists, another tear escaping his eye and I back up slightly before I pull him into a small hug. "Baby steps, ok? We'll move in baby steps."

We stayed in the hug until I felt Ethan go limp in my arms, sleeping peacefully. I slowly move us so that I was lying with his skinny frame on my chest and I begin to fall asleep. A terrified wail jolts me back awake and I see the blue boy cowering away from me. 'He's looking at me....but not?'

Ethan seems to be stuck in some kind of memory and whenever I try to get his attention, he yells out in a broken and weak voice. "D-don't hurt m-me Anti! P-p-please!" I talk to him in a low voice, reassuring him and slowly bringing him out of the dream state. "T-Tyler?"

He launches himself at me and tackles me into a hug. I feel him shaking and I tighten my grip protectively. "It's ok Eth, I've got you now. I love you so much. You're safe here." I feel him start to relax again so I keep talking. "You can get through this. You're so strong, Blue." And I know that he will, no matter what he's been through.


End file.
